Unconventional Family
by blakes8th
Summary: Family is not always about blood, sometimes it's more about knowing who you can depend on.


Unconventional Family

Disclaimer; I don't own New Tricks, or any of the characters. I just get delusions of grandure from time to time.

Rating; K+ for one little tiny swear word.

Episode; God's waiting room.

Note; This is one of my favourite episodes, and this little scenario popped into my head while I was watching.

/

Robert Strickland pulled into the car park of the nursing home, wondering if he had gone totally insane. He had no valid reason for being here, except that he felt guilty. Guilty for bawling Sandra out for wanting to look into the case, and for telling her to 'find another home'. Sandra didn't tend to be a loose cannon, or to go chasing lost causes, usually she was one of the few officers under his command he could depend on to make the right call. To be honest, all of his instincts were shouting at him that she had a good point, that there had been foul play here, and that DI Dougie Taylor really couldn't give a damn, the man had been all bluster when his commanding officer had inquired as to why UCOS was prying, but Robert could tell that they had no intention to pick up the case again, once his back was turned, it would be pushed back onto a shelf to collect dust.

Then the run in with Sandra's mother had persuaded him. He couldn't leave Sandra in that situation. In the space of five minutes Grace Pullman had managed to make him feel like a six year old who had been caught being naughty, god knows how Sandra had coped for so long. He knew full well there had been someone Sandra's office, but the instict to run had kicked in.

So here he was. He had thought long and hard about how he was going to go about this, and had decided to pretend he was looking for a home for his elderly Aunt, just nose about a bit and see if his gut told him anything. He approached the main door, then stopped dead in his tracks. He would recognise that green Stag anywhere. Robert frowned, he should have known, it would take more than a few stern words from him to stop this lot once they got a bee in their bonnet about a case.

He entered and wandered towards the receptionist. The young fair haired girl looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, how can I help?"

"Morning. Umm, the owner of the Stag outside..."

"Oh, Gerry. Yes he's here visiting his father. They are out on the patio. Mr Halford has settled in quite nicely. Are you a relative?"

Rob thought on his feet, he nodded.

"Yes.. He's my ...Father."

"Oh you must be Mr Halford's Grandson then. I can see the resemblance." He just nodded, unable to form a coherant answer. "Please, follow me." He followed the girl through the lobby and down a corridor. She opened a door and led the way outside.

"Mr Halford, you have another visitor." she called cheerfully. "Your Grandson is here."

Jack and Gerry both turned, Gerry paled as he saw the boss standing there behind the receptionist.

"H..h..h..hello...son." He stuttered.

"Dad, what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here." Rob smiled, but his eyes were saying something different, something along the lines of 'Your dead as soon as we get back to the office.'

"I'll leave you to chat." The receptionist closed the door as she left, The three men stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, which was interupted by the cheerful voice of Pru Saunders.

"Well, who's this? Arn't you going to introduce us." She had her arm linked through Leonard's as they wandered towards the group. Gerry nodded.

"Yes, of coarse. Pru, Leonard. This is my Son, Robert."

"Jack, you must be very proud, such a handsome Grandson." Pru smiled. Jack nodded.

"Yes, I'm very proud."

"Have you come to visit?" She chirped. Robert smiled his most charming smile.

"I just thought I'd pop in and see how Grandpa is settling in." He put his arm around Jack's shoulder. Gerry whimpered, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I think that's lovely. Come on Leonard, let's leave them to chat." The three men watched them go.

"Right, you have one minute to explain."

"Maggie Newley was murdered. We have no doubt of that." Jack insisted.

"It's got something to do with her tablets." Gerry added.

"The manager has been stealing from the residents to feed his daughter's drug habit."

"But he insists he never took the ring."

"And DI Taylor. He insisted that the death of Mrs Newley was still being investigated." Robert questioned.

"He gave up on this case as soon as it fell on his desk. Did you really believe him when he fed you that bull about it still being open." Gerry asked, Robert smiled and shook his head.

"Not really, but once he said the case is still being looked at, we can't touch it. That hasn't changed."

"Nah, It's all squared. Dougie needs results, so whatever we find we give to him. He gets his collar, we clear up a murder, and Sandra gets her life back." Gerry frowned. "What are you going to do?" Robert thought for a moment.

"Nothing. I can't see any point in putting a stop to things now. There are two conditions though."

"Yes Sir?" Jack answered.

"One, don't even think of hitting me for expenses. Two, don't ever do anything like this again. I'm going to have to make this investigation official, otherwise, any evidence you collect will be thrown out of court. To do that, I'm going to have to do some serious grovelling." The two older men glanced at each other. "I assume Brian and Sandra are both in on this." They both nodded. He sighed. "I'm going back to the office to try and smooth any ruffled feathers. How close are we?"

"Close. A few more days should do it." Gerry tried to re-assure him. Robert smirked.

"Well, see that it's done and dusted by the weekend. Otherwise I'll be back to see dear old Grandpa, and I'll bring his 'great grandchildren' with me. Russ and Mione will be up for a little bit of acting, they'll love the chance to visit an imaginary 'great grand pappy'." Jack stared at him in horror.

"You would'nt." He whispered.

"You just try me." Robert replied, leaving the two older men in no doubt that he would. Gerry whimpered, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"I don't know why you're finding this so funny, that would make you Grandad." Jack hissed. Gerry couldn't control himself any longer.

"I already am a Grandad, and anyway it would be worth it to see your face." Gerry was openly laughing now, Jack grumbled something about his walking stick and a place where the sun doesn't shine. Rob couldn't help but smile.

"I'll leave you to it then." He told them. "I'll see you back at the office later, Dad." This time it was Jack who laughed.

When he walked towards the office a couple of hours later, he could see through the window, that Gerry had got back and was filling Brian and Sandra in on what had happened at the nursing home earlier. As the door swung open, Sandra, seeing who it was who had entered, stood and faced her boss, a nervous look on he face.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but..." She stopped when he held his hand up.

"Later. Where are we on the investigation." The three Ucos members looked at each other in surprise. "Well?"

"Ummm, Jack is convinced Pru Saunders knows something. And we know she's on the higher strength tramadol. She obviously carries a torch for Leonard, but whether that would be enough to make her kill... I'm not so sure." Sandra supplied.

"We also have the manager. We know he's been stealing valubles and drugs from the residents to feed his daughter's habit. Either one could have killed Maggie." Brian pointed out.

"If she found out and was going to tell..." Robert wondered out loud. Sandra nodded.

"Jack's still poking around."

"Yes. I suppose Gerry has told you what happens if he's still there at the weekend." Gerry laughed.

"Can we not tell him if we crack the case. I really want to see him as 'great grand pappy Jack'." Gerry suggested. Brian let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe they thought he was old enough to be your Grandfather." He muttered. Gerry let out a squeak of suppressed laughter. Sandra glared at him.

"Thank you." Robert muttered dryly.

"Oh, um I didn't mean it quite like that...I only meant... umm"

"Stop digging Brian." Sandra told him.

"Yes. I think I will. Tea anyone?" They all nodded.

"Right. I've managed to make this investigation official."

"With due respect sir, but how?" Brian asked.

"By basically lying through my teeth. I told DI Taylor's commanding officer that he approached us for help as he needed someone of more advanced years to get inside the home. I think we may have got away with it... this time."

"Sir, can I have a word?" Sandra asked. Robert nodded and followed her into the office. He stood to one side as she shut the door. Sandra was obviously nervous, she took a deep breath and looked him in the face. "I'm sorry for disobaying you Sir. I just couldn't let this lie, Mum was set on Whitemead, and well... You've met her..." She ran out of words, she knew she had gone completely against his wishes, and had actively covered it up. He smiled.

"Yeah, well. It's me who should be saying sorry. Maybe if I had listened to you in the first place, then I wouldn't have put you in that position, and besides, you were right. I should know by now to trust your judgement on these things." His words took her by surprise. He carried on. "Let me know if there is anything else I can do." He opened the door and walked back into the main office, nodding to the two men. They watched as he left and then turned to Sandra as she just walked out of her office, a slightly bewildered look on her face.

"You alright guv?" Gerry asked concerned. She nodded.

"Ummm, Yeah. I think hell just froze over."

"Eh?" Brian looked confused.

"He apologised for not listening to me in the first place."

"Bloody hell!" Brian exclaimed, Gerry laughed.

"I've told you, he fancies you. Maybe what your Mum said made him think. A very handsome couple." He teased.

"Oh piss off!" She countered. The men laughed. "Come on. Let's get this sorted out."

/

Robert stood in the UCOS office, looking at the assorted photo's and statements scattered over the table, he heard the chatter of voices approaching and looked up to see the team approaching. He smiled as they entered.

"Sir." Sandra greeted him, the others filed in behind her, Gerry heading straight for the kettle.

"Well done. A bit of a surprise, but a good result."

"Thank you Sir."

"Any chance we could finish the Gillespie case now?" He enquired. She smiled.

"You'll have it on your desk by the end of the day." She assured him.

"Who want's a brew?" Gerry asked.

"Yes please, I think they used to re-cycle tea bags at that place." Jack grouched. Brian laughed.

"I'll have one too." He chimed. Sandra smiled.

"Yes please."

"Sir?" Gerry held up a mug, Robert looked a little surprised.

"Oh.. Yes...Please." He gave a miscievious grin. "Dad."

The room went quiet for a moment, before Gerry burst out laughing.

"Eh! I always wanted a son." He handed their boss his drink. Brian and Jack joined in the mirth, Sandra stood back watching, an affectionate look on her face. She accepted the cup Gerry handed to her.

"Congratulations." She quipped. Taking a sip. The sound of a mobile cut into the moment.

"Sorry." Robert apologised, answering his phone. "Strickland. Ok...When?... How?...Alright, don't do anything, I'll be right up." He sighed and hung up.

"Everything alright Sir?" Sandra asked. Robert nodded vaguely.

"Drug squad raid this morning, it seems there's a problem with the warrant." He drank the rest of his tea and put the mug on the side. "I've got to go and see if we can salvage any of the investigation. Oh well, no rest for the wicked, though, for the life of me, I can't ever remember being that bad." He headed for the door. Sandra put her cup on the side and followed him out.

"Sir." She stopped him. He turned to her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." He flushed and gave her a shy smile before continuing on his way, Sandra returned to the office, the three men were all watching her. "What?"

"A very handsome couple." Gerry teased, making the others laugh.

"Oh, shut up." She countered, but this time she was smiling, as her unconventional family went about their buisiness.

/

Author's note; This one's been sitting on my computer for almost a year.


End file.
